Mass Effect:Last Stand
by RustLegion428
Summary: Its been 2 weeks since the attack, 2 weeks since the batarians took over the earth. but humans are to stubborn to be conquered with out a fight
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the story enjoy.**

"Talon 1, prepare Gatecrasher." The voice over the radio announced.

"This is talon 1, Gatecrasher is go." I replied over radio. "Going radio silent." was the last thing I would say to base until the mission was complete.

"Roger that Talon 1, Godspeed." The voice over radio said before I shut it off and continued through the brush towards the complex.

As I approached the gate i took note of the guards, _2 guards as well as a sniper tower, let's look for another way in._ As I scanned the entrance I notice a piece of loose wire in the fencing that I could get through. Deciding this would be my entrance, i checked my weapons a Kriss Vector, and a XM18 both silenced.

As i crept towards the hole in the fence I checked my weapon of last resort, a R16 Railgun, theoretically it would shred anything that attacked me, in theory, given as it was still hot from the assembly line when I got it.

As I got to the fence I squeezed through the hole, and took stock of my surroundings, there was 3 batarians on patrol routes that i would be able to avoid, and it looked like that was all that guarded the main building. _Arrogant bastards own our damn planet for 2 weeks and all ready cocky._ As I snuck to the main building, I saw the base commander on the roof of the building, along with his guards. _Are they actively trying to make my job easier_ , I thought in disbelief at my luck.

As I reached the door took the card that was hanging around my neck and swiped it, and dropped it as the door opened and it starts to dissolve.

As I walked into the building i saw a batarian with his back turned to me, a single suppressed round to the head quickly punished him for not paying attention.

As i made my way to the main room I took care of 3 more batarians all not paying close enough attention. As I turned into the main room I went to the main computer, and inserted the chip i had been entrusted with by the UN-SC. And started to make my ex file when an alarm blared. _Shit they know im here_ , I thought as I started to look for cover, finding some in the form of a knocked over table, I got behind it just in time as batarians started to open the door.

"Human, we know you are here, surrender now and you might even live." the lead alien said. Looking at my watch I saw that the download was at 26%. I then leaned out of cover and opened fire.

My first volley took 2 of them out of the fight. After they recovered from the shock they returned fire. As I felt rounds impacting my armor I went back into cover and checked my watch: 73%. Deciding I had nothing left to lose I took the R16 off my back and leaned out of cover and opened fire, and to my utter gladness it worked as advertised, shredding through the batarians armor and shields. After I had gone through a mag a beep from behind signified the download was complete. As I was checking the download the batarians had gathered reinforcements. "Command this is talon-1 Gatecrasher was a success, no chance for exfil." was the last message I would ever send. As i settled down ready to kill anyone who entered the room I started to pray.

Line Break

General Adato had not had a pleasant day, first a human had snuck into the compound he was in charge of, and he had lost almost half his garrison to the bastard. But it seemed the human commando had finally run out of ammo, and was currently being brought before him.

As the human was set before him bleeding from multiple wounds as well as blunt force trauma used to subdue. "Human, you have made a grave mistake, before im done ill make your most wild nightmares seem like a fantasy."

"And what makes you think i'm scared of you, you bastard." The human replied. After he said this an audible click was heard. "After all i'm the one with the nuke, see you in hell bastard."

That was the last sound on that base before the 1kt nuke strapped to the commandos back exploded.

Line Break

In a base on the other side of the world a single message was send out. _Operation Gatecrasher success, operative KIA, begin operation Last Stand._

 **So how did i do, open to constructive criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys welcome back to the story**

 _Operation Last Stand is go, begin sub operation Valiant Strike._ The text read in the stolen batarian military shuttle as it sped towards the fleet in orbit. Inside, 6 of the best soldiers earth has to offer, Lei Yijun a chinese snow wolf and our sniper, Noah Anderson the british SBS officer was the one in charge of the operation, Nora Shepard the SAS Scott was our CQC specialist, Szarlota Kowarska the polish GROM operative was our heavy weapons expert and loaded with enough weapons to level a city block, Blaine Ní Maoláin our ARW medic, and me Sachairi Ambarsan the SBS agent loaded with 100 kilos of copper oxide thermite and thus our demo agent.

"Alright people, call signs are Wing 1-6. Lei you're 2, I'm 1, Nora you're 3, Szarlota you're 4, Blaine you're 5, Sachairi you're 6. You know the plan, Talon 1 died to upload the virus to allow us to get onto the hull of the flagship, by spoofing their sensors, once we reach the hull of the ship Wing 6 will plant the bomb, after that assuming that the bomb even works."

"It'll work." I interject. "That is 100 kilos of copper oxide thermite, if it doesn't work nothing will."

"As I was saying, after we are through we will head directly for the bridge, take control of the ship and order the self destruct of every other single ship in the armada." Noah continued. "Any questions?"

"Sir how are we going to order the self destruct of the entire armada?" Shepard asks.

"That is another part of the bug talon 1 uploaded to their ships, it will allow us to order the destruction of all their ships, but we need to be on the flag ship, unfortunately it will also be destroyed this is probably a one way trip." He answered. "Now settle in we got 2 hours till the operation starts."

With that we all started talking, me to my fellow Scott next to me Nora Shepard. "Hey, Sachairi right? Have any family?" She asked.

"Yeah I've got a little girl Eilis, god shes going to be 5 in a month." I say.

"Wife?" She asks after a second.

"Not anymore, she died in the first wave of attacks." I sigh. "What about you have any family?" I ask.

"Yeah, I've got a son, Coilin he's going to be 6 next week, husband died in the first waves as well." With that she pulled out an old weathered picture showing her a redheaded man and a young boy with a shock of red hair. I in turn pull out a picture of my family before the attack.

Line Break

About an hour later Anderson got back up "80 years ago we sent men off our planet for the first time in a mission of peaceful exploration. Today we are the first humans sent off our planet in a mission of war, may our sacrifices insure we are the only ones for a long time." He said with a solemn note in his voice. "We are 10 minutes to drop check and then double check everything." he continued as we all sprung into action checking and double checking everything relatively speaking we were all outfitted very similar in matte black titatian Gladiator Class Exosuit (look at the cover image) and a R-16 or varient. Me, Noah and Blaine all carry the base model, while Lei carries the R-16S sniper variant, while Shepard had the R-16CQ shotgun variant., and finally Szarlota with her massive R-16H heavy weapon variant that was almost the size of her even in her Gladiator armor, and fired large enough rounds to turn a tank into pulp. We were also all equipped with a P-2 pistol.

As we neared the ship the doors of the shuttle opened and we jumped out once we were above the ship. As we were landing I started to check for a spot to plant the bomb, i quickly found one near where we were and headed over there.

"That bomb planted yet Wing 6?" I heard from behind as I planted the bomb.

"Not yet boss." I replied. "Give me about a minute."

"What's taking so long?" I heard Wing 5 say over my shoulder.

"This is a hundred kilos of copper oxide thermite." I replied. "If I fuck this up, we'll end up being pasted by the explosion, even in armor."

"Oh." The reply came.

"There we are." I muttered as I finished planting the bomb.

"6 you done?" Wing 1 asked.

"Yeah boss just say the word and 1 big fucking hole will show up in the hull." I replied.

"Right, how far away do we have to be so we aren't pasted?" In Wing 5 asked.

"Ehh, it's a shaped charge so I'd say no less than 50 meters." I replied.

"Then let's move." Wing 1 called out as we started running.

Once we had gotten to a safe distance we stopped and got behind some obtrusive ship parts and I inserted the battery into the trigger. "Why wasn't the battery hooked up before the mission?" I heard Wing 5 ask.

"Because 100 kilos of thermite is not the thing you want to accidentally be set off." I deadpanned in reply as I pulled the trigger. "There's also a 10 second wait to clear the zone." I said when nothing had happened.

After the wait period the explosion went off shredding a hole in the hull and violently pulled anything out of the room in decompression. After that we ran to the hole and dropped in.

 **Alright sorry again about the short chapter I had to do this one on my phone as well, with luck the next one will be longer**


End file.
